Forbidden Love chapter 1
by Glassypixy
Summary: Gackt became tired about everything and wanted to go somewhere new and he didn't know by this,his future will change.


**Title:** Forbidden Love (1/?)

**Author:** Glassypixy

**Band(s):** L'Arc~en~Ciel

**Pairings:** Hyde X Gackt

**Warnings:** gay porn,hurt,maybe character death,bad English

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the bands or any of the members.I just own the story.

**Summary:** _Gackt became tired about everything and wanted to go somewhere new and he didn't know by this,his future will change._

**~Chapter 1~**

He was bored, he was tired, everything in this world had made him crazy. He couldn't tolerate anybody, even his girlfriend. So he rode on his motorcycle and started a journey to nowhere. Gackt hadn't any plan for his journey, he just wanted to go and go. Somewhere out of his enemy's view. At the evening, he arrived at a small village with a lot of farms and natural environment . He was too tired to continue his journey, so he decided to spend the night there and luckily found a suitable motel.

In the morning when he woke up, one thing was for sure, the only thing he thought about was, eating something. He put on his clothes and left for looking a market near there. The weather was a little cold and a mild breath was blowing. He found the market, a nearly small one in comparison with markets in city. He showed a smile as a greeting to an old man who was the owner of the market, then began to choose something from the shelves.

Gackt decided to buy a package of cookie and just one had remained in the shelf. While he was trying to pick it up, suddenly someone else grabbed it. Gackt looked at him in surprise. The shorter boy looked through his eyes too and for a short moment their eyes locked in each other .After some pauses, the boy without any apology went to the cashier. The old man blamed him and said " Always you're abusing my customers with your high handed behaviors . It was better if your family would keep you in house longer."

The boy without saying any word ,paid the cost and left there .Gackt still was in shock. Slowly he approached to the cashier for paying the cost of other things which he'd chosen.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He is still angry of his family. If you wanna know, he is gay. He had a relationship with a man and When his family found out what has happened ,they kept him in house for about 2 months so that maybe he could forget about his love towards that man .I don't know why they let him to go out by himself again?" The old man said.

-"And that man loved him too?" Gackt asked.

-"No no no…,he was a loafer who had came from one of the cities around here .He just wanted him for fuck!"

-"ah…how bad…Poor boy~"

Gackt paid the money and got out of market. Suddenly he felt something hit his chest. He saw someone has kept a package of cookie in front of his chest. He turned his head to see who has done it and surprisingly he saw the short boy who was rude to him some minutes ago.

-"Take it."

-"wha wha-what did you say?"

-"I said take it."

-"Oh…,but you bought it!"

-"Just take it."

-"Ooh…,wai wai-wait… ,please take its price at least…hey…"

The shorter boy left there without any care. "Maybe he's mad too…At first he did like that and now, like this!" Gackt told to himself.

He got back to the motel .He was still tired and after eating, he went straight to bed again. Gackt started to think about the boy in the market. "His look was good, however he is gay and maybe mad too, but he was really cute! Those delicate lips which I really wanna bite them ,big shining eyes and cute face were really attractive. Oh God…what's wrong with me? Am I thinking about a boy! Nonono… I'm straight, I'm straight…" then he forced himself to sleep in order to escape from those wrong thoughts and at last he managed to sleep.

_**~End of chapter 1~**_

So what do you think? Too short chapter, rgt?It is just for start, if I didn't receive any review, It means that I haven't any skill in writing story, so please review. I promise to make it interesting in following chapters. I will be happy if you guys help me.

_Arigato Gozaimas_(^_~)


End file.
